


Stake Out Mistakes

by Anubix



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bladder Control, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubix/pseuds/Anubix
Summary: Tracking a new and potentially dangerous wesen has Nick Burkhardt on a stakeout with his partner, Hank. But when it runs a bit too long and Nick has had a few too many coffees, he finds himself in a tough situation.





	Stake Out Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Contains omorashi (piss desperation) ! Please keep this in mind before proceeding. Also if you have seen this on other sites, I am the original author, I am uploading some of my content to different sites.

Nick had been a detective for a long time at this point. He'd learned to handle the monotony when on a stakeout. Sometimes it was even enjoyable, sitting the car with his partner, Hank. They could talk, switch off watch, whatever they needed to keep up their morale as long as the job got done. A recent string of bloody murders had necessitated the duo watching their suspect’s house. Nick was pretty confident whatever they were dealing with was some sort of wesen. It seemed like every case was since he became a Grimm. 

“You didn't see anything when we met with her, right?” Hank asked, before taking a short sip from his coffee. Nick shook his head no in response. The encounter had been fairly brief and civil with the young Latina woman, Maria Espinoza, they were now watching for. She would likely have seemed an unusual suspect to an outsider. The victims had run the gamut, including both a six foot tall skin-head looking biker who was built like a tank, and a petite African American girl who was the captain of her college’s debate team. The only things they appeared to have in common was a particularly brutal set of bite marks on their wrists and slashes across their necks, and they both had been seen leaving different bars with their suspect on the nights of their untimely deaths. 

“Nothing concrete. I don't know what kind of Wesen we’re dealing with yet.” The Grimm confirmed, chewing his lip after. This girl didn't look like a double murderer, but then again they never did. Not before they woged, at least. Nick took another long drink, draining another cup of coffee. They'd been sitting for closing in on four hours at that point, and Nick was getting restless for more than one reason. The caffeine had gotten him a little jittery, sure, but there was a very noticeable discomfort growing in his bladder too. All that coffee had to go somewhere, after all, and he'd had a couple cups. It wasn't too bad yet, but Nick knew it would be getting worse in relatively short order. For the time being though, he chose to ignore it.

“Do you ever wonder how many of these cases we took before you could see what we were up against?” Hank asked, somewhat absently. 

“Yeah, I do. There were some cases that make a lot more sense now than they ever did before.” Nick mused, idly twirling a pen in his hands as he did so. It was one of the many sketching implements he used. “There was an arson I saw happen while I was still a beat cop. I remember hearing some weird things about it. Looking back I bet it was that same Daemonfure.” 

Hank nodded before the duo lapsed back into silence. Nick watched the front door, windows, anything he could find, still searching for signs of life. He didn't think Maria would he home at this point, but he wasn't sure. Her home wasn't in the best of shape either. What looked like it had begun life as a decent manufactured home had become disheveled over years of neglect. The yard seemed to have been mowed a while back, as tall grass grew around different pieces of debris scattered across the lawn. Night was settling in fast, casting long shadows across everything. Absently, he grabbed a bottle of water out of the back and cracked it open. 

He noticed what appeared to be a stray dog moving past the house. The pup seemed to stiffen, starting to sniff the air nervously near the driveway. He cautiously closed in on the garage, taking another deep sniff, before yelping and running off as fast as possible. Nick and Hank exchanged a knowing look. That pretty confirmed their suspicions of wesen, and likely some kind of canine. That tended to scare off other dogs from everything he'd seen.

His mind began to wander back to Juliet at home. Things had been so weird lately, it felt like. Then again, things had been pretty weird for a long time at this point. At least now he could confide in her about what was really going on now, and it sure was nice to be home. He loved Monroe, who had practically become family at this point, but damn it was nice to be home. He'd started to really feel like a third wheel between the Blutbad and Rosalie anyway.

“Nick, you watching this?” Hank asked, bringing Nick back to reality, though he didn't seem to notice that he was halfway through his new drink. A beat up blue Saturn sedan, the same color as the paint flecks they'd found under the fingernails of the female victim, was slowly rattling up the driveway belonging to their suspect. Nick sat up, staring intently at the scene unfolding before him. His suspect got out of the driver's side door, grinning and giggling as they stumbled around to the passenger and opened the door. A remarkably tall woman with light skin and pale hair began to get out. She too seemed to be having a good time, as she stopped mid exit to make out with the suspect. Nick cocked an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly a display he was expecting to see. 

Even more unexpectedly, the creature appeared to wog in the middle of their session. What had stood before him as a small woman suddenly had a dark color across her body. In the darkness Nick couldn't see every detail, but a pair of of huge, bat like ears stuck out like a sore thumb. “I've never seen this before.” He murmured to Hank.”Maybe another kind of bat?” 

Impatiently, the Grimm watched the women flop back down on each other in the car. If it was a bat, there would be a sound component. Nick was confident there was nothing going on that would require his intervention quite yet. The two sure took their sweet time though, to the point he was starting to get annoyed. A now empty bottle of water lay discarded on the seat behind him. 

He shifted, trying to get more comfortable. His body was sending him more pressing signals now that he needed to pee. As Nick waited, he realized he'd been drinking a bit much while in the car, no wonder he was really needing to go. The detective could swear he felt the urine inside him slosh to the side as he tried in vain to find a more comfortable position. He frowned, and made sure to keep his eyes on the scene. A potty break wasn't in the cards right now. He'd simply have to hold it.

The little monster began to lead the tall woman toward the front door. The two could hardly keep their hands off each other as she fiddled with the key, and them eventually stumbled through the entrance. This was the opening the two detectives were waiting for.

The front door swung shut, Nick and Hank exited the car with trained silence. Nick went to go around the back, and Hank took the front. Normally he'd rather have seen the change in day time, but this creature’s MO seemed to involve nights. He was starting to become more certain it was a bat as he rounded the back of the trailer. Adrenaline shot through his body, and while had didn't sweat, he felt a pulsing urgency coming from below. His bladder was getting much more insistent now as it continued to fill. Briefly, he considered relieving himself where he was. The last thing he needed was a murderous Wesen to walk out while he was taking a piss. He'd wait. He had to just wait.

Nick peered into the windows, but the thick, dark curtains hid anything else going on behind them. He listened carefully, ears straining to catch any sound of place. A loud shriek split through the night like a lightning bolt. There was no thought as the detective drew his gun and kicked in the back door. 

“Police! Stop!” Nick shouted. The Wesen, whatever it was, stood on top of the other woman, chomping relentlessly at her wrists. The woman screamed in terror and confusion, which only seemed to further frenzy the hairy beast on top of her. It was dark, with short, velvety hair. There was no time to do anything other than tackle the monster. Before he knew it, Nick was on top of the creature, deftly rolling off the other woman and onto a coffee table. The fall was broken by the Wesen as Hank dashed around a corner, quickly sprinting to the blonde to try and get her to safety. Nick vaguely thought he heard Hank calling for backup, but there was no way for him to focus on that now.

He had been right, this was some kind of Canine, but he didn't have any idea what. Really, he was lucky. Canine Wesen tended to have strength and speed, but little else, and the element of surprise had given Nick the advantage. He watched as the creature stared hatefully into his eyes for a moment before realization clicked into place and she knew what she was up against. No Wesen wanted to be caught off guard by a Grimm like this.

She fought back like a bat out of hell, trying her damnedest to bite Nick, and failing that flip him over so she had the upper hand. Even in Wesen form, she didn't have enough strength to fully get control. Nick thought he had her, until she headbutted him on the nose. Pain shot through his skull and saw stars, losing his grip enough for her to get up and start to run.

Nick quickly got his bearings, and bolted after the Wesen down the main hallway. The light cascading from the living room didn't go very far down the hall. She tore into one of the bedrooms and slammed the door behind her. Nick was hot on her heels, adrenaline pumping through his body as he chased. He kicked down the door with ease, the crappy lock hardly making an effort to stop him. Eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness, Nick lunged and made a second successful tackle onto the female Wesen. 

He pushed her onto the ground, and this time she went down face first. He strained to get the cuffs on her despite her fighting back, and prevailed. Nick continued to lay flat across her back, putting pressure onto her lungs, until she went back into her human form and seemed to go limp. He went to get to all fours, when suddenly the woman he could again positively identify as Maria tensed her body, and kicked wildly backwards. One of her flailing feet connected with Nick's abdomen harshly. He hadn't expected anything like it, and it hurt like hell. Maria through a smug look over her shoulder, but her smugness was interrupted by an immediate hissing sound in response.

Nick was in too much pain to regain control as he felt his bladder involuntarily empty itself all over himself and the back of his now captured murderer. It felt like letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, just a sudden pure relief as the liquid left his body. Even with everything going on around him, letting go felt so good. While Nick rarely ran out of breath these days for reasons he didn't fully understand, he found himself panting from exertion and some other feeling her couldn't quite identify. 

“What is wrong with you?” The woman shouted in indignant rage, scuttling across the floor and getting her back against a wall. She stared at him with a gaze full of disgust and utter contempt. The jeans she'd been wearing were soaked with the Grimm’s urine. Nick had no response. Truthfully, he felt humiliated despite the pleasure, but as a cop, he couldn't do much about that now. He stood up, beginning to walk towards Maria, when Hank finally turned back up.

“You okay?” He asked, as he began to take in the surroundings. Nick looked… Upset, Hank thought, but they'd caught the killer red handed, who appeared to have pissed herself. Additionally, they had acted quick enough to save the other girl, who was now outside.

“Yeah.” Nick nodded, roughly pulling Maria to her feet as he did so. He hoped Hank wouldn’t mention anything, but then realized he was wearing completely black pants as he looked down. There was a slight sheen, but nothing too bad, particularly given the darkness of the trailer. Apparently Maria wasn't a huge fan of lights.

“Are you kidding me? He pissed on me!” The wesen continued, making a scene. A siren blared, clearly close by. “He can't do this! I am going to have a lawyer, and he's to sue all of you! You've got nothing on me!”

Hank shook his head, helping Nick get her out the front door, where a cop car was waiting. He gestured to Nick to go check on the victim while he began reading the Miranda rights to Maria. Nick broke off. He still felt incredibly embarrassed. He'd peed on their soon to be incarcerated murderer. The relief he felt was also incredible. He hadn't realized how long he'd been waiting until it was already coming out. Mixed in with the shame was some weird feelings of pleasure the detective didn't quite know how to respond to.

He went to approach the girl they would likely be needing the testimony of, but felt a hand on his shoulder. “Seems like you've had a rough night. The Captain wants to see you back at the prescient. Hank too.” He recognized the voice as belonging to Wu. 

“Thanks, Wu.” He replied thankfully.

Wu nodded, gave a wry smile, and walked up to the blonde Nick and Hank had saved.

Nick went to wait in the car. He had no idea what he was going to say about all this when it came up.


End file.
